


Wrong Pieces, but Snug Fit

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Lives, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: Lance wants to confess something to Keith.





	Wrong Pieces, but Snug Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Drunken drabbles.

Birds were chirping, the day was new, and Lance McClain couldn't be happier. You see, today was a big day. 

  


How big? 

  


Lance was going to ask everyone's favorite mullet to be his boyfriend. 

  


So the Cuban boy marched his way to the training deck, hoping to catch the sight mop of black hair and determination in the eyes of his love. It didn't take him long to reach the deck, there was nothing that could stop him. Nothing and no one that is.

  


He opened the door and the minute he did, Keith Kogane, his love, his life, his favorite mullet boy, was walking out.

  


“Lance?”

  


Said paladin was staring wide eyed. He saw sweat dripping down the other's brow, the stench of hours long work of honing one's skills fill his nostrils. Lance was practically drooling. He was snapped out of his stupor once he noticed Keith was waving his hand in front of his face.

  


“OH! Hey Keith, my man, my dude, my guy, my mullet man, there's something I need to confess.”

  


Keith cocked an eyebrow, he folded his arms and he looked at Lance, unsure of what is to be said. He pursed his succulent lips, sweat glistening over his sharp features on his face. Lance couldn't help marveling at this Korean beauty.

  


“So, what did you want to confess?”

  


Lance noticed the pink dusted cheeks on his features. He smiled brightly at the other. Nothing but hope in his eyes as the shone their way onto the red paladin.

  


“I, Lance McClain, am in love with you! I love you, Keith Kogane! You are the epitome of beauty and grace and total badassery! Please go on a date with me!”

  


Keith was silent for a moment, he eyed Lance up and down. He cracked a smile, and a hearty laugh came from his beautiful angel.

  


“Oh my god Lance! We've been dating for two months already! You don't have to keep doing that!”

  


Lance smiled wide, and pulled Keith in for a hug.

  


“I can't help it. I love you, my beautiful ace boyfriend!”

  


Keith wrapped his boyfriend into a tight squeeze, smiling happily. 

  


The birds were chirping, the day was new, and Lance McClain couldn't be happier to be with his beautiful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> For my bff who loves Klance, and it's also to show Keith isn't a total asshole in my series.


End file.
